They Never Sleep
by jc-1225
Summary: Sequal to Nina's Revenge Anna, Ryan, and Julia come back to haunt Nina and her friends, Jin and Alyssabeth. RR !FINISHED!
1. She Lives

_Alyssabeth and I walked up to Anna's casket at the funeral. We were only there so it wouldn't look suspicious. The bullet hole had been covered, and she was cleaned up. We cried fake tears._

'_Nina, I'm sorry for your loss,' Jin said trying to make me feel better._

'_Me too,' I said and I walked away, fake tears still streaming down my face. I look back at Anna. Her eyelids were open and she looked over at me._

'_Lyssa, let's get outta here.' I pointed over to Anna, who was now climbing out of her casket._

'_No,' Alyssabeth told me._

'_No? What do you mean no?' I asked._

'_We have to fight her; the dead never sleeps.' She kicked at Anna. I tried to think of something, something from those zombie movies._

'_You got a gun?' I asked. She was surprised I didn't have mine. She shook her head._

'_Go get it, I can fight her awhile,' Lyssa said kindly as if she was sacrificing herself. Lyssa stayed while I got my gun._


	2. The Undead is Dead Again

_When I got back, Lyssa was still fighting my dead/undead sister. Anna was slow but she hadn't lost her touch. I threw Alyssabeth my knife that I brought with my gun. Lyssa was glad to see I was back._

"_Anna," I said to my sister, "Go kill yourself!" Lyssa laughed at my comment._

_Alyssabeth throws the knife, hitting Anna square in the forehead. Knife still stuck between her eye, Anna staggers back falling to the ground hitting her own coffin. Alyssabeth takes out the knife and twirls it in her fingers. I take a bullet shot to be sure she doesn't come back. Anna just lays there, motionless. She's dead…again._


	3. Another Funeral

_Jin stood there staring at me as if I was crazy for shooting my zombie sister. "Why did you do that?" he asked me. He was so shocked he couldn't speak very well._

"_She's a zombie, she's dead, and I hate her," I replied darkly._

"_Oh," he said still in shock. He shook it off and kissed me on the cheek. If you didn't notice, Jin's my boyfriend._

"_I didn't really like her either. I just came because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." He smiled. "Oh, we have to go to Ryan's funeral next. Have you ever noticed that the word funeral has the word fun in it? I mean, it's the opposite of fun! What's up with that! It's gay!"_

_Alyssabeth whispered in my ear, "Your boyfriend's going a little overboard with the whole fun funeral thing."_

"_Jin, calm down. Drop the subject and shut up." I was glad when he finally listened. "Now, let's go!" we walked a few blocks to Ryan's funeral. Jin was the only one who really wanted to go. Ryan was one of his best friends, so was Julia._


	4. They'll Keep Comin' Back

_Ryan and Julia's funerals were together. They walked up to Ryan's casket. We looked inside. It was empty. "I've been waiting for you." I looked up and saw Ryan, leaning against the table._

"_Knife him," I said coldly to Alyssabeth. She took out the knife. And stabbed him._

"_That's for cheating on me with Anna!" We all looked at Lyssa in amazement. She took my gun from me and started viciously firing. _

"_Somebody's angry," I said biting my lip. And that was the end of Ryan…for now. "We seriously gotta do something about this."_

"_They'll keep comin' back," Jin finished for. _


	5. Sleeping Death

_**5:45am**_

_Lyssa stayed the night. She slept on the floor and I in my bed, knife under my pillow. I heard something moving. I knew it wasn't Alyssabeth because I heard her breathing deeply on the floor at the foot of my bed._

_Without raising my head, I brought my hand from under my pillow and sunk the knife into my enemy's skull. I opened my eyes to see Julia's lifeless body on the floor. I drop the knife on the floor, roll over, and go back to sleep._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**7:00am**_

_Alyssabeth wakes me with a scream. "Oh my gosh! There's a dead body on the floor!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know, shut up!" I told her as I roll over and once more go back to sleep._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**12:30 pm**_

_Julia's body was gone by the time I woke up. Jin and Alyssabeth never touched it._


	6. Closing Thoughts

_I knew they'd be back. I just didn't know when. And I was also afraid; that's something I don't like to admit. I slowly bow my head, hoping it's all over. But I know I'm wrong. I hope on my life that it's over. Now I wish it had been._


End file.
